


3 A.M.

by trueluvin



Series: little mix [9]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, I'm so sorry, Jerrie smut, Jesy and Leigh-Anne are mentioned a few times, Oral Sex, Smut, This is terrible, jerrie, sort of, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: Perrie wakes up uncomfortable and soon wakes up Jade unintentionally.





	

Perrie let’s out a breath of air quietly, completely tired and frustrated as she tosses the blanket off of herself once again, one second she's too hot and then the next she's too cold. She turns over onto her stomach again, burying her face into her pillow _again_. She has no idea why she is up at some godforsaken hour, but for whatever reason it is, she wishes it would go away so she could go back to resting. She really needs to sleep before the long performance she and the girls of Little Mix tonight after a full day of promoting the new album and interviews.

Perrie turns her head to the left, now looking at her sleeping girlfriend. She can't help but to break out a small smile, just seeing how content Jade seems to be at the moment. If only she could feel that content right now. She wishes that she was in her shared flat with Jade right now so she could just get up and move to a different part of the place. But instead, she's stuck in a hotel room with her, her girlfriend, and her two bandmates — Jesy Nelson and Leigh-Anne Pinnock.

Perrie takes in Jade's features, her lips parted slightly as her chest rises up before falling back down softly as she sleeps. Perrie watches as Jade pushes the blanket off of herself a bit, making Perrie a bit relieved that she's not the only one feeling hot at the moment. The blonde headed girl decides to sit up and maybe scroll on Twitter or Instagram until she falls back asleep.

Reaching onto the nightstand next to her, she grabs her phone while immediately unplugging it from its charger. Perrie groans and squints as she turns the phone towards her, her phone screen on full brightness. "Shit," Perrie whispers as she hears Jade let out a noise of disturbance due to the brightness of the phone screen.

Perrie turns down the brightness of the screen down before unlocking her phone and opening the Twitter app. Each of the girls have their own separate Twitter accounts, but none of the fans know that they do. It's just something for them to use to talk to fans without them actually knowing it's them. Perrie has over 234k followers, who just think she's another fan like them.

' _That moment when you're the only one awake and can't fall back asleep_ ' Perrie tweets, before scrolling through her mentions and seeing who has followed her within the past day. Perrie was so focused on Twitter that she didn't feel Jade scoot closer to her, her head on Perrie's bare thighs.

Jade's eyes flutter open as she faces Perrie's stomach. She yawns before noticing the hue from the phone on Perrie's face. "Pez?"Jade mumbles, her voice groggy from sleep. Jade is sorta disappointed that she woke up since she was having a good dream. Poking Perrie's stomach to gain her attention after Perrie doesn't respond to her. "What are you doing up?"

Perrie looking down at Jade, confused on why she's awake and when did Jade move her head onto her lap? "I should be asking you the same thing," Jade sits up, pulling the phone out of Perrie's hand. Jade glances down to check the time on the phone before locking it and tossing it to the door of the bed.

"You know we have to be up in a few hours, right?" Jade moves to sitting onto Perrie's lap, making Perrie stare at Jade kind of surprised. She didn't expect it to be this early, she wasn't paying attention to the time. Perrie nods her head, answering Jade's question as she places her hands onto Jade's thighs. "So why are you awake? You fell asleep before me."

"I don't know, I woke up uncomfortable." Perrie explains, while Jade understands how she feels. She was like that the other night too. "Why are you up? I didn't wake you, did I?" The blonde really hopes she didn't, she'll feel guilty throughout the day when she sees how Jade will be.

"Sort of, I was trying to snuggle into you, but you were sitting up." That's partly the reason why Jade woke up, the dream is also the other reason why Jade woke up. She was having a wet dream about Perrie, but thankfully she wasn't moaning in her sleep. If she was, Perrie would have woken her up like she has in the past.

" _Sort of_? What's else woke you up?" Jade bites her lip, wondering if she should tell Perrie or not. It's not like they could do anything anyways since Leigh-Anne and Jesy are sleeping in the double sized bed across the hotel room from them.

Instead of answering Perrie, Jade grinds her hips forward. She does her best to hold back a moan as she does it again and Perrie understands what woke her up. "Wet dream about me again, hm?" Jade nods as she continues to grind her hips and Perrie can feel how damp Jade is by feeling her panties rubbing against her thighs. Neither of them are wearing pajama bottoms, just panties.

"You're going to ride my thigh until you come and then I'm going eat that sweet pussy of yours ok?" Jade let's out a low moan, nodding her head frantically. The two have to stay quiet or else they'll wake up the other two in the room. Jade moves off of Perrie while doing so, she pulls her panties off her legs, flinging them somewhere in the room.

Perrie presses her back against the headboard of the bed, spreading her legs slightly. She motions for Jade to come closer to her. Jade places her self onto Perrie's thigh, while looking at her with hooded eyes. Perrie runs her hands under Jade's top, cupping the older girl's breast. Jade decides to connect her lips to Perrie's, before starting to grind down onto her girlfriend's thigh. Jade starts panting when Perrie disconnects their lips and tweaks her right nipple.

The blonde discards Jade's shirt, before looking over the girl's shoulder to make sure the other two are still resting. "Remember to be quiet," Perrie warns before latching her hands onto Jade's moving hips, guiding her to ride her thigh harder and faster.

Jade has to reconnect her lips to muffle her moans. The brown haired girl tangles her fingers into the blonde hair that belongs to Perrie. "Fuck- _oh god_ -Perrie," Jade breathes out heavily, grinding her hips down even harder.

Perrie knows that the both of them are definitely going to have to take a shower after all this. She feels the wetness from Jade on her thigh along with a thin layer of sweat. Jade tightens her hands in Perrie's hair, making the younger girl hiss in pain but it sends a shocking jolt of pleasure to her core. "I'm close," Jade whimpers against Perrie's lips, doing her best to not moan so loud.

"Come whenever baby," Perrie pulls her lips away from Jade once again, kissing down the girl's jaw and to her neck before leaving a hickey. Perrie knows that Jade is going to be mad at her when they have to go to makeup and have to try and keep the hickey hidden from fans. Jade throws her head back as her thighs start to quiver and tighten around Perrie's thigh.

Jade removes her hands quickly from Perrie's hair, one moving to her shoulder, squeezing tightly and the other moves to her mouth, biting down on it as Perrie begins to bounce her leg as best as she can. That's enough to send Jade over the edge and her back arches. Her body is almost completely stiff but her hips are still moving to ride out her orgasm while her body shakes slightly as Jade bites harder onto her hand to not release the loud moan that's threatening to escape from her throat.

Perrie takes in the sight in front of her, Jade's eyes are shut tightly as her body is covered in a layer of sweat. Perrie is very glad that she's the only person that's able to see Jade like this. She's also thankful that there's a bit of moonlight shinning in the room so she can look into Jade's eyes once the girl completely stills.

Jade leans her head froward, meeting Perrie's blue eyes. "I can't believe we just did that," Jade whispers to Perrie before pressing her lips to Perrie's soft pink ones, capturing them in a short kiss.

"We've only just begun,"

Jade nods, moving off of Perrie's thigh and onto the bed. Jade lies down on her back, watching as Perrie slips off her top and panties. Perrie runs a hand through her hair while looking over at Jade - who's biting her lip as she looks at Perrie's beautiful body. Perrie can't help but to grin as she climbs over onto Jade, now straddling the older Geordie's stomach.

She leans down and presses her lips to Jade's for the millionth time that morning. Perrie swipes her tongue across Jade's lower lip making Jade open her mouth to let Perrie's tongue in. The kiss was full of tongue, making the kiss messy. Perrie palms Jade's left boob as Jade slips her hand down to Perrie's dripping pussy.

"Fuck, you're wet." Jade mumbles to Perrie as they break the kiss for air. Perrie grins and gives Jade a look, telling her that it's because of her. Jade slips her middle finger between her girlfriend's folds causing Perrie to bite her lip. The brown haired girl begins to rub Perrie's clit in short and slow circles, diving the blonde crazy.

"More Jade," Perrie barely whispers and Perrie knows they are bound to wake Jesy and Leigh-Anne soon. Perrie's not one to keeping quiet that easily. Jade slips her forefinger and her middle finger deep into Perrie's tight cunt, making Perrie gasp in pleasure.

"Try to stay quiet. Don't want to get caught, do we?" Perrie shakes her head as Jade begins to thrust her fingers into Perrie at a fast but hard pace. Perrie leans forward, placing her hands next to Jade's head as she starts to pant.

The smell of sex could be smelt in the hotel room and the sound of Perrie's panting along with the squelching sound of Jade's fingers in Perrie's cunt could be heard. You can't hear the sound of Leigh-Anne or Jesy's soft snoring above that.

"Jade, _fuck_." Perrie's hips are rocking against Jade's hand. Sitting up, Perrie tweaks her right nipple while sliding a hand back to Jade's dripping cunt. Perrie doesn't waste anytime, immediately starting to rub Jade's clit just as fast as Jade is fingering her core.

Jade can't help but to release a moan, making Perrie give her a look. Perrie really doesn't want them waking up the two sleeping girls. "I'm so fucking close Jade," Perrie whimpers, rubbing Jade even faster as Jade nods her head. Jade shares thrusting her fingers faster and harder as best as she can while going as deep as she can.

"I'm coming baby," Perrie rocks her hips one last time before her body stiffens completely. Her head is thrown back, her mouth is wide open while her back is arched. Jade keeps thrusting her fingers into Perrie, but slows down a bit to help her ride out her orgasm.

"I love you, fuck." Perrie whispers loudly as she slows her body a bit while Jade pulls her fingers out from Perrie's core, bringing them to her mouth, sucking her fingers clean. Jade lets out a low moan, enjoying the way Perrie tastes.

"That's so hot," Perrie husks before sliding down to the foot of the bed. Perrie's feet are touching the floor as she spreads Jade's legs. Jade sits up, leaning on her forearms and elbows as Perrie spreads open her folds with her index finger and her thumb. "All wet for me," Perrie mumbles, pressing a kiss to Jade's inner thigh.

"Please, Perrie." Jade begs quietly, wanting Perrie to get on with it. Perrie smirks before licking a bold stripe from Jade's core to her clit. Perrie wraps her lips around her clit, pushing her tongue against it, making Jade gasp. Perrie continues her licking and sucking Jade's clit before she decides the girl has had enough before plunging her tongue into Jade's dripping heat.

"More," Jade whimpers, lacing her fingers in Perrie's hair, bringing her closer to her heat. Perrie curls her tongue in Jade, doing her best not to moan at the taste of Jade. Perrie begins to thrust her tongue in and out into Jade, making the girl fall back against the bed while propping her legs up.

Perrie grips Jade's thighs, making a loud slurping noise. "Just like that!" Jade gasps, bucking her hips in Perrie's face, basically grinding against the blonde's face. Perrie doesn't bother trying hold Jade's hips down as she continues to eat Jade out.

It doesn't take much longer for Jade to be close to the edge for the second time that morning. Jade is a withering mess as Perrie is now fingering her while licking her clit. Jade is now holding a pillow against her face, doing her best to stifle her moans.

Perrie can tell that Jade is close as the withering girl tries to tighten her thighs around Perrie's head. The next thing Perrie hears is Jade shouting into the pillow, which sounds like her name. Jade's thighs shake as her hips continue to buck up until she stops and that's when Perrie pulls away.

Perrie reaches up and pulls the pillow away from Jade's face, making the older girl give her a lazy grin. "I love you too,"Jade responds to Perrie's earlier 'I love you'. Perrie presses her lips to Jade's thigh before standing up. "I think we should go shower," Perrie suggests, watching the girl on the bed sit up.

"And open a window," Jade also suggests, Perrie humming in agreement. The younger girl walks over to the nearest window before opening it. The cool morning air hits her hot skin, making goosebumps form over her body. "Need some help getting to the shower?"

"Definitely."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how they didn't wake up jesy and leigh-anne...or did they? i might make another part to this but with jesy and leigh-anne. i don't even know. Thank you for reading! x


End file.
